The Audition
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Nick wants to try out for another solos...


Jeff gritted his teeth and paced around the room. "You can't do this to me! You can't!" His hands went up to his hair, running through it before he collapsed backwards onto the bed. "This is stupid."

"No, wait. I'm sorry. Please don't be this way." Jeff closed his eyes, though he felt the bed sink under Nick's weight. Nick moved over next to him, and he soon felt a hand at his hair. "Hey, look at me." Jeff pouted and turned over to his side before opening his eyes. Nick slid down next to him, wrapping an arm over his waist.

"What do you want?" Jeff grumbled as if it wasn't obvious.

"Just turn around." Nick's hand ran soothingly up and down Jeff's back before making its way to his hair. Jeff's eyes closed and he couldn't help but relax as Nick' pulled his fingers through, twisting his hair around. Nick knew he had a soft spot of it, and as his fingers ran slightly further down along the base of Jeff's neck, Jeff shivered.

"Feels good," he said, his breathing deepening as he focused on Nick's fingers. Nick leaned forward, and the bed creaked. Jeff felt a pair of lips lightly press against the back of his neck, and he let out a happy sigh, stretching a bit.

"C'mon… Please." Nick's voice was low, and Jeff bit his lip for a moment before turning around. Their noses nudged up against each other, and Jeff couldn't help but smile. Nick leaned forward, and their lips pressed together. A low whine left Jeff's lips, and his hand moved over to Nick's waist. He pulled himself closer so that they were pressed right up next to each other. His thumb slipped under Nick's shirt, and it moved in small circles.

Nick rolled his hips forward against Jeff's, and they froze for a moment before pulling closer at each other. Nick's hands wrapped around Jeff's shirt, and he moaned as their lips pressed together again. The sweetness of the moment was gone, and Jeff nipped at his lower lip before teasing it and pulling it back. His tongue flicked out, wrestling against Nick's, and Nick started to unbutton Jeff's shirt.

Jeff could feel that familiar low heat rise in his stomach, and he ground his hips against Nick's, one leg messily slinging over Nick's. They rocked back and forth as Jeff kissed down Nick's jaw. He dipped lower to Nick's neck, and he bit harshly at the skin, leaving a red mark before sucking at it. His tongue ran across the welt, and Nick's fingers tightened around him.

Jeff's fingers worked at Nick's shirt, unbuttoning it and roughly shoving it off his shoulders. His mouth dropped lower, and he sucked at Nick's collar bone. Nick keened, his hands moving to Jeff's hair and tugging. Jeff let out a rough shout that was cut off as Nick tugged him back upward by his hair, pressing their lips together. Jeff moaned, kissing him back.

Nick's hands moved at Jeff's shirt as well, slipping it over his head, and Jeff belatedly remembered. His hands moved Nick's torso, slipping down it. He pulled back, his breathing low and unsteady, and he kissed his way down Nick's chest, sucking at a nipple. His tongue swirled around it before letting his teeth lightly graze against it. He whimpered, and his hands move down to Nick's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down.

"Love you, Six."

With that, Jeff suddenly pulled away, his eyes narrowing. "And here we come to the problem, again." Nick's smile fell, and tried to move up as Jeff got off of the bed.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Nick muttered, his eyes falling to the ground, as he shifted uncomfortably, his erection still straining at his boxers.

"Don't see the big deal? You're going to be _four_ now. Four!"

"And you'll still be six!" Nick said, wishing Jeff would understand. He knew he could get this solo, but he just needed to audition.

"That's not the point! The point is that we won't be three and six anymore. That's the point!" Jeff moved back to pacing around the room, and he threw up his hands, looking at Nick with disgust. "We can't be four and six."

"It's not that much different."

"It's all the difference! You can't feel so fly like a _four_-six. Besides, I can't just start calling you four." He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation, rolling his eyes and adjusting the waistband of his pants, trying to get his hard-on to die down. He let out a growl of frustration as he looked over to see Nick looking at him with wide eyes. "Aren't you even going to try to defend yourself?"

"I just don't see what the big deal is." Jeff opened his mouth to protest, and Nick continued. "No, I mean, I do. I do, just… I really want this solo."

"Our room number is even thirty-six. Don't you remember how long it took to get this room? And now you want to throw it all away on some stupid audition. I probably could have gotten a role, but I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship," Jeff snapped.

"We can move to forty-six."

"That's Jason and Kenny. They're four-six. We can't steal their spot. It isn't right." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and moved back down to his bed, sitting at the edge and pouting.

"We'll figure out something."

"Like what?" Jeff asked. Nick paused, trying to think of a response. After nothing came, he hung his head down.

"I don't know. Something." Nick's voice was small, and he sat down at the edge of his own bed before looking up again, meeting Jeff's gaze.

"I mean, what am I supposed to do with the matching necklaces we have?" Jeff tugged up his own upon which a silver three was encrusted with diamonds.

"We could buy a 'four' necklace?" Nick suggested meekly, immediately wincing when he saw Jeff's brow crease.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"But we could still make it work!"

"Even our anniversary is the sixth of May. We spent an extra four months as friends with benefits because of that or did you forget?"

"No, no, I remember," Nick murmured. Jeff's chest tightened, and he looked away, out of the window.

"This is so stupid. I can't believe you're _still_ considering trying out again."

"I just really want to sing."

"And I really want us to be three and six. Is that too much, Three?" Jeff snapped. For a moment, the room was silent. Jeff felt sick. He'd been living a lie, convinced Nick was happy with their three-six status. Apparently he'd decided he was better than that. Jeff felt tears threaten his eyes, and he sniffled, his fingers tightening.

Nick pulled himself up and made his way over to Jeff. Jeff sniffled again as Nick's arm wrapped around Jeff's waist. "You're right." Jeff turned to face him, his eyebrows rising innocently.

"About what?"

"About everything. I won't try out. It doesn't make sense." A smile slowly spread across Jeff's face, and before he could help himself, he'd flung himself over, wrapping his arms around Nick.

"I love you, Three," Jeff murmured, pressing a kiss to Nick's lips.

"Love you, Six."


End file.
